List of Unnamed Characters from Season One
Look Again Police Officer This Police Officer helped secure the crime scene at the restaurant Della's, when Detectives Lilly Rush, Chris Lassing, and Nick Vera investigated the triple murder of Della Lincoln, Tom Lincoln, and Derek Jackson on September 27. 2003. The Officer touched the cash register, then awkwardly had to tell the detectives they might find his fingerprints on it when they dusted it. : The Police Officer was played by Jeremy Dunn, who was uncredited for the role. The Runner Junkie This Junkie was a drug addict who lived in the Raymond Jennings Project in 1973 and was acquainted with drug dealer Mason "Runner" Tucker. After Runner made off with young girl Samantha Robbins, Officer Joe Washington confronted the Junkie and demanded to know where they'd gone. The Junkie told him Runner had taken off in a car towards the nearby train tracks. The Junkie's whereabouts in 2003 are unknown. : The Junkie was played by C.J. Jones. A Time to Hate Co-ed This Co-ed was a student at the University of Pennsylvania in 1964 and a friend of Deborah. On September 12 of that year, the two of them watched Deborah's boyfriend Daniel Holtz and his baseball team practice, while they discussed Deborah's future. The Co-ed's whereabouts in 2003 are unknown. : The Co-ed was played by Alicia Ziegler, who also played Andi Simmons in the episode "Superstar". Teammate This Teammate was a student at the University of Pennsylvania in 1964 and a player on the University's baseball team. After discovering a matchbook from the Hush Room, dropped by Daniel Holtz, he harassed Danny for it, as the Teammate knew the Hush Room to be a gay bar. He and other players would attack Danny over this until he finally quit the team. The Teammate's whereabouts in 2003 are unknown. He and the rest of the team would be suspects in Danny's murder when the case was reopened in 2003, but were later eliminated as suspects after records showed they were in Ithica, New York at the time of the murder. : The Teammate was played by Sean Neff. Bartender This Bartender worked at a gay bar visited by Detectives Nick Vera and Will Jeffries, who were looking for George "Tinkerbell" Polk. The Bartender directed them to the rooms upstairs, which had an older crowd. He also advised them to watch their body language if they didn't want to get groped. : The Bartender was played by Jack Guzman. The Hitchhiker Examiner This Examiner administered a polygraph test in 2003 to Henry Floyd, who was a suspect in the murders of hitchhikers Matt Mills, Chuck Praska, and Brian Fritz. The Examiner was susprised to note to Lilly Rush that Floyd never once caused the polygraph chart to spike, even when the Examiner deliberately instructed him to give a false answer to a question. : The Examiner was played by Franklin Dennis Jones. Glued Kid This Kid approached Detectives Scotty Valens, Nick Vera, and Will Jeffries, who were in the Badlands looking for Julius Smith, a suspect in the 1980 killing of Tim Barnes, in 2004. He asked for their cell number and told them he'd see what he could do. A few hours later, they received a phone call informing them of Julius' whereabouts. : The Kid was played by Nicholas Mitchell. Junkie This Junkie was staying in a crack den in the Badlands when police raided it in 2004, looking for murder suspect Julius Smith. The Junkie was quickly apprehended by Detective Scotty Valens, who confiscated his vials of crack. When Detective Lilly Rush crushed one under her boot and threatened to do the same to the others, the Junkie quickly pointed out Julius. : The Junkie was played by Terry Wilkerson. The Boy in the Box Young Man This Young Man and his wife (see below) visited Fernwood Orphanage in 1958 as prospective parents for an orphan there. The Young Man told Arnold Culliver they had a membership at the Haverford Swimming Pool. Arnold rebuffed them, however, as he was uninterested in leaving Fernwood. The Young Man's whereabouts in 2004 are unknown. : The Young Man was played by Jason Frasca. Young Woman This Young Woman and her husband (see above) spoke with Arnold Culliver as prospective adoptive parents. Arnold shoved her and ran off, however. The Young Woman's whereabouts in 2004 are unknown. : The Young Woman was played by Gathering Marbet. Resolutions Attendant This Attendant was a young man who worked at a gas station on December 31, 1999. When John Butler pulled up to the gas pumps that night, he was outraged at the raised prices for gas. The Attendant explained that the owner was unsure if the pumps would work after midnight because of Y2K. When Butler accused the Attendant of price gouging and angrily demanded he turn on the pumps, the Attendant locked himself in the store and called the police. It was then that Trevor McKai stole Butler's car. The Attendant's whereabouts in 2004 are unknown. : The Attendant was played by Chuck Carter. Butler had intended for Trevor to steal his car for the insurance money, so his raving about the gas prices may have just been an act. K-9 Handler This K-9 Handler worked for the Philly PD's K-9 unit as a handler for a police dog. After the police cornered murder suspect Mel Davis in his truck, the K-9 Handler sent his dog towards the truck to restrain Mel. Before anyone could stop him, however, Mel shot himself after writing a letter confessing to the murder of Greg Cardiff. : The K-9 Handler was played by Tom Roach. Late Returns Reporter This Reporter was reporting from the Clinton/Gore campaign office in Philadelphia on election night 1992. A recording of the broadcast was reviewed by homicide detectives in 2004 when they were reinvestigating the murder of Vanessa Prosser. The Reporter's whereabouts by then are unknown. : The Reporter was played by Eva Frajko. The Plan Boy #1 This Boy was one of several in Lt. Nash Cavanaugh's swim class in 1999. He was one of several boys, along with RJ Holden, that Jerry Kasher showed an adult magazine to that he'd stolen from Nash. When Dominic LaSalle took the magazine from this boy's hands and threw it in the trash, the Boy protested, unaware of what Nash had done to Jerry, Dominic, and RJ. The Boy's whereabouts in 2004 are unknown. : The Boy was played by Sean Michael. 1